2034 Olympics: Velum vs Daniel Witwicky
Six Lasers - Pequod Oceanside Town - Space Arrrr! The Pequod oceanside town of Gottlieb is easily the most alien place in the system. Although not large, Gottlieb also serves as the planet's capital. A large, vaguely pyramid shaped city full of technological wonders floats fifteen metres above Pequod's mercury seas. The city heavily relies on fishing for the exotic alien life forms that live in the planet-spanning oceans, as well as the tourism that all Six Lasers planets benefit from. Massive hunting ships, both naval and hover in origin, coexist next to water theme parks. While the mercury-based seas aren't safe for most people to swim in, the water parks are good, clean, wholesome fun for the whole family. As the only planet in the system with any non-entertainment based industry, Pequod is something of a black sheep of the family. Longshoreman, sailors, pirates, and fishers all live here. Local legend even tells of an elusive water monster known as a Klud, supposedly the last of its race. The reward for the monster's destruction, as issued by the local Pequod government, is listed as 10,000 Drax. Pequod! The most watery nautical planet you can imagine, apart from Nauticus, but that isn't in the Olympics. The Oceanside town of Gottlieb has been decked out with banners for the event, and all the food outlets and bars have jacked their prices up in celebration. Interestingly, Gottlieb spelled backwards is 'Beilttog', which isn't a word. In the middle of the harbour, an enormous oil rig has been set up. Pequod is not a planet that drills for oil, as this is awful for the environment and the dolphins that live in the water, but they erected a fake oil rig to look exciting for the tourists. Around the rig is a multitude of boats and barges. On one of the boats, the special JUDGES BOAT is Carly Witwicky, who is wearing an official Olympics baseball cap and tapping a microphone. "Good morning Gottlieb!" she says happily, shuffling her cards. "In this Olympic Full-Combat lightweight event, we have..." she squeaks in horror. "Oh no, my darling little boy! Versus the she-witch of Nebulos!" Carly looks up at the oil rig in shock. "The rules are that everything is allowed, but please don't use violence or anything!" Spike Witwicky has a yellow rainslicker on because he thinks it's going to rain. Because he feels it in his knees, yes. He stands near Carly on the judge's boat. "Now Danny," he calls. "You go easy on her, all right!" It's unclear if that's a genuine concern or Spike trying to tease Velum. Kenya Momesa is also standing with the others on the Judge Boat, wearing a pilot suit and pondering to bet on the match results. Of course, he's cheering for Velum, "Come on Captain! Make us proud!" Carly slaps Spike's head. "No Danny," she shouts. "Don't listen to your father. You're allowed to hit girls this once!" Combat: Carly Witwicky strikes Spike Witwicky with her Slap >: (Punch) attack! Thankfully the rig is big enough or else Velum wouldn't have been able to take her exo with her. The giant suit stands tall at one side of the arena, cockpit open to show Velum all suited up and strapped in. "Can't make any promises your boy won't come out of this without a few bruises." A wink to Carly and Spike and a nod to Kenya before she looks to Daniel, smirking in a challenge to him before the cockpit seals up with a hiss. Optics flash with her voice when she speaks again. "Gimme all you've got, Witwicky. I've been eager to test your mettle since you got back." She's already got her rifle out, ready for battle. Walking on the top of the oil rig, Daniel keeps an eye out for where Velum is. He's well aware that he is outsized, he is pretty sure he's outgunned, but the trick is can he be the David to Velum's Goliath. Or just not suck too much. Size isn't the only difference in the two exos, Daniel's has no rifle. Indeed it seems to have no obvious weapons at all. Smirking inside the exo, Daniel replies to his opponent, "Oh I'll be sure not to spare the kitchen sink." He doesn't respond to either parent, mostly as he is resisting the urge to laugh at Spike getting punched. Spike Witwicky flinches and rubs his head, "I'm just joking, yeesh!" He pockets his hands and whistles for, of course, Daniel. "She's got one more heart than you, don't forget it!" Spike is all about the helpful advice. Carly thinks back to Velum's bathroom preference. "But she's got other similarities!" she shouts to Daniel. "Kick her where it hurts!" It's a good thing the stands are protected by an energy shield, because once the call to fight goes out Velum is off, digging heels in and springing into a sprint while straffing Daniel's smaller suit. It may not look intimidating, but she figures he has something up his sleeve so she tries to keep her distance for now. The moment targeting sensors get a bead on him she raises her assault rifle and fires off a few bursts of lasers his way to start the fight. Combat: Exosuit sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Exosuit strikes Exo Suit with her Burst Shots attack! -3 Combat: You took 11 damage. As his opponent moves into a sprint, so does Daniel. However Velum is just that little bit faster off the mark, and get's a rather good shot at Daniel, the armour on his exo getting significant dents (heck a couple small plates fly off). However mid sprint Daniel transforms his exo into it's hovercraft mode. Banking round so he passes off to the side of Velum, he performs a rather swift 180 turn to face her from the rear while still moving backwards and thus away from the larger exo. He hits a button and a series of rockets fire out from the hovering exo vehicle at the larger exo. Daniels exo suit transforms to its hovering vehicle mode. Combat: Exo Rider strikes Exosuit with his All-Purpose Trick Rockets attack! Combat: Exo Rider 's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Exosuit . Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Exosuit 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Carly sits up and claps her hands excitedly as Daniel missiles Velum. She then composes herself. "Uh, well done both of you, keep it up!" A hovercraft, eh? Certainly wasn't expecting that. "Looks like you got some fancy additions since I last saw you, very nice." Velum chuckles softly, watching the hovercraft whizz past her and pull a turn before firing off at her, the rockets clipping her suit from the side as she turns. "Rrgh, damnit.." She grunts, visual sensors hit and knocked out for a moment. But Velum has an idea where he is. She hits a button and plates on the front of her suit open to show a few rocket pods that fire off and litter the area in front of her with a wide spread of large darts. Whether they stick in him or not they'll still activate, emiting a group shock to electricify the field. Combat: Exosuit misses Exo Rider with her EMP Darts attack! Having hit Velum's sensors, a bonus in Daniels opinion, he speeds his exo in reverse, avoiding the incoming darts with relative ease before he... drops right off the edge of the oil rig. Initially he lets gravity pull him down, before he kicks the crafts anti-grav set up into high gear and the craft takes flight. Zipping through the rigs legs, Daniel banks up and returns to the oil rigs platform... from the opposite side. However he keeps the craft behind what cover there is on top of the oil rig as he commences a tactical scan of the larger Exo. Combat: Exo Rider sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Daniel Witwicky analyzes Velum for weaknesses. <'EDC'> Corporal Spike Witwicky says, "I hope everyone is watching my boy kick ass!" The darts offer enough of a distraction for Velum to restore sight to her suit, but once she's able the see again there's something missing... Namely Daniel. Damn, where'd he go? Velum doesn't make a move from her spot, just waiting, listening, watch for him to reappear. And there he is! Hearing the hover vehicle from behind Velum turns and grins, especially when she sees he's behind cover. "Heh, You Witwicky's sure are slippery. No wonder you're still around." She comments, looking about to shoot again. And yet to shots never come, Daniel instead seeing Velum actually running towards him. Cover isn't going to save you when melee comes into play! "C'mon now, no hiding!" Velum grins when she rounds the cover to aim a stab down on the hovercraft's front with the gauntlet blade that extends from the tob of the wrist. Combat: Exosuit misses Exo Rider with her Stabby Stab (Kick) attack! Carly cheers as Velum misses twice, and Daniel does something really clever with his scanner thing. "That's my boy!" she says proudly to Spike Okay, cover not going to block a foot. However being higher up, now that will help. So Daniel once more kicks in his vehicles anti-gravs, taking him out of the reach of Velums big foot. "Wow, that looks like a size 20 there Velum." As he arcs over and above Velum, he decides to decorate her exo from above, and so as he flicks a switch two small laser ports appear at the front of the craft. Combat: Exo Rider sets his defense level to Neutral. Okay, cover not going to block a fist/blade/thingy-mi-bob (who kitted her out, the Russian KGB from a Bon movie?). However being higher up, now that will help. So Daniel once more kicks in his vehicles anti-gravs, taking him out of the reach of Velums big foot. "Wow, remind me to invite you over to carve up moms roast." As he arcs over and above Velum, he decides to decorate her exo from above, and so as he flicks a switch two small laser ports appear at the front of the craft. Combat: Exo Rider misses Exosuit with his "Dual Lasers" (Laser) attack! Ugh, he's almost too small for her to hit properly, and the speed of his hovermode doesn't help either. But at least Velum is on to him, quickly shifting aside to avoid his lasers and pulling gun off of her back again to aim while he's still in the air. "Like the last dinner? Think I'll pass." Instead of a burst shot Velum switches to single rounds, lining up her and following his downward arc before pulling the trigger and firing off a high powered laser shot to pierce his hover vehicle. Combat: Exosuit strikes Exo Rider with her Pew Pew attack! -2 Combat: You took 15 damage. Combat: Exosuit 's attack has damaged your Velocity! As his exo 'lands' it's knocked back by the force of the lasers, Daniel seeing the damage on his screens comments to himself, "I think I preferred when she used that in bursts." In order to stop his backward motion faster, Daniel transforms his exo back to robot mode. As it completes the shift ending up 'face' pointing down briefly, Daniel fires another serious of rockets, these time with the idea of pre-emptively celebrating hitting Velum. Daniels hovering exo vehicle transforms into its robot mode. Combat: Exo Suit sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Exo Suit strikes Exosuit with his Party Popper Rockets attack! -2 Combat: Removing analysis data for Exosuit . Ha, eat that. Velum grins when her shot lands, but Daniel is on her once more with those pesky rockets. Except when these strike they make her suit crackle as systems go haywire. Visuals are flickering, targeting sensors are bugging out, and her suit feels jerky. "Ergh! C'mon!" She yells at her controls before forgetting it and opening up her cockpit to see. "Tch, nice toys you've got there, but no more playing nice!" She looks determined with that hard look on her face, her lumbering exo jerkily surging forward to attempt to snatch him up by a leg and swing him around and slam him hard into the side of a shipping container on the field. Combat: Exosuit 's Smash attack on Exo Suit goes wild! Combat: Exosuit strikes Exo Suit with her Smash attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Exosuit 's attack has damaged your Agility! "Oh no!" Carly claps her hand to her mouth as Velum smashes Daniel. "Spike! Are you just going to stand there? Do something!" "Carly... this is an olympic match. They're going to smash each other! He's fine." Spike pats Carly's shoulder. Silly, silly MIT graduate Carly. Okay, this got up close and personal fast. And that's not where Daniel really wants this to be. And so he decides it's time to go back to basics. Real early basics. Popping his exo's own hatch, Daniel pulls himself out of the exo and taking to the ground on foot. "I've fought some of the worst Decepticons this side and the other side of Earth, nice isn't even in their playbook Velum." Running for the edge, he leaps off the oil rig, spinning in that way that would make John Woo proud of the director if there was one, and fires back at Velum having drawn his side-arm. Quite how he will avoid the fall remains to be seen. Stepping out of his exo, Daniel arrives. Combat: Daniel Witwicky strikes Exosuit with his Flash-Bang Pistol attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Exosuit 's Accuracy. (Blinded) CHAT: I don't know which channel you mean. CHAT: Partial matches are: O-Autobot O-Terran CHAT: You may wish to set the CHAN_USEFIRSTMATCH flag on yourself. Is she seeing this right? Is Daniel actually getting out of his suit? ..Wow. Velum figured she'd be the only organic crazy enough to do that around giant robots, but seems she was wrong. This brings a whole new element to the playing field, and she likes it. Her suit takes another shot, knocking out the visual sensors again, but she doesn't need them, not when she's jumping out herself. But Velum takes her time, unhooking crossbelts and descending to stand away from her exo, arms akimbo and a taunting smirk on her face when she sees Daniel go over the edge. "The same trick twice? C'mon now, Daniel, get back up here and let's do this fight hand to hand like it should be." The woman calls after him, waiting for him to show up topside again. With a hiss of pressure the cockpit to the exo opens up, Velum climbing out of her battlesuit Combat: Velum takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Well that was unexpected. Daniel had assumed to see an exo peer over the edge, not hear the obvious sounds of Velum getting out of her Exo. Okay, more respect for her for doing that. Now, that pesky water coming up fast to meet him, time to deal with that. As he falls, Daniel hits a button on his side, whereupon what could be mistaken for armour on both legs and his back unclips, pulls together and becomes a small hoverboard, that quickly makes a beeline for Daniels feet. With little room to spare Daniels hoverboard kicks in and suddenly he's hovering across the water under the oil rig, once again switching to the other side before he puts the hover jets to max to bring him back up to the oil rigs platform. "Well why not. Seems to be a thing with females in the EDC to want to punch me." Or at least ex-Militant ones. Combat: Daniel Witwicky takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Velum spots Daniel soaring back up to the platform on his hoverboard, but before he can even touch down she's already gunning it for him like some linebacker. "Yeah? Well this isn't anything personal, trust me!" She just loves to fight and Daniel's given her a good one so far. Robotic shoulder comes forward as she steamrolls towards him, ready to bumrush the man and drive hard into his torso to knock him over. "Let's see how you do outside your suit!" Combat: Velum sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Velum strikes Daniel Witwicky with her Steamrolled (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Velum's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Having landed, the last thing Daniel expected was to be tackled quite so suddenly. However if he's going down, he's taking Velum with him. And so as she smashes into him, he grabs at her head in an attempt to drag her down and hit her head off the ground he's about to hit. No snappy comeback just yet, since you know, he's falling to the ground and isn't called Blurr. Combat: Daniel Witwicky sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Daniel Witwicky strikes Velum with his "Drag 'Em Into A DDT" (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Agility! Carly cranes her head forward as she stares at Velum. "Hmm," she says out loud. "Is that Nebulan a MILFitant? I hope she doesn't lead Danny astray like Mr Chicken Ollin." Velum strikes home, but goes down as well when she feels Daniel grab her head and drag her down to smack her head hard and face first on the rig's platform. "Ergh!" Mustering her strength back she wrestles away from him and staggers back to her feet, one eye shut from the blood that courses down from her brow. Velum is fuming at this point, really getting into the spirit of this fight by the way she stares him down. Now would be a good time for another quip, but she doesn't even bother, instead closing the distance again. Instead of recieving a punch, however, Daniel will get a giant robotic hand trying to clasp tight around his throat and lift him from the ground, giving his neck a good squeeze should she catch him before winding arm back and slamming him onto the ground with a force. And again. And again. Combat: Velum strikes Daniel Witwicky with her Body Slam (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 15 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Velum's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: Daniel Witwicky falls to the ground, unconscious. Attempting to get his legs up to try grabbing Velums head and slam it into the ground again, Daniel is too late as he gets knocked unconcious by the repeated banging Velum inflicts on his head. "NO!" Carly leaps into the air as Velum smashes poor little Daniel's face in. She looks through the manual to see if robot hands are allowed, but the pages only say 'NO RULES!' "My baby!" Carly shouts, making her way as quickly as she can to Daniel. "How dare you?" she snaps at Velum. "He's only a little boy, and there's you with your big ugly robot hand, you... you...!" She aims a punch at Velum's chin Combat: Carly Witwicky sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Carly Witwicky strikes Velum with her Punch attack! Velum isn't a Con so she knows when to stop pulverising Daniel. The moment he falls unconcious she lets go, letting him fall back to the ground as she stands straight, the crowd cheering at her victory. "Heh, good fight, Daniel." Velum smirks, about to help him up to the medics waiting off to the side, but she's halted when Carly comes rushing over to clock her in the jaw, which she's surprised actually hurts. Velum hisses softly through her teeth at the pain and rubs her jaw while glaring a little at Carly. "Ergh.. Carly, firstly, he signed up for this fight. Second, he's like in his thirties or something. He's a grown man, he can handle a tussle." Carly is lucky Velum doesn't punch her right back, the Neb not interested in paying hospital bills. Instead she just shoulders past her with Daniel in her arms, striking out to the side of the platform to let the medics attend to them.